guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Celestial Compass
Please don't freak out about my uploaded pictures, these are temporary until more/better pictures are released. MiniHellKite 00:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Me want! And i don't even play caster other than Necro. Btw, do these come in non-monk requirements? It'd be nice if i could get a Death Magic/Soul Reaping one--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 03:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It's not monk-only, at least. 04:06, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Heard rumours it drops from locked chests in gwen (dalada uplands), can anyone confirm? : Finally, a Healing Prayers focus that doesn't look like crap. 128.82.11.191 05:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Blessed Chalice. 05:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Is it just me or the original design was way cooler than this... this... really flat implementation they made? I mean, couldn't it be animated like the hourglass staff or storm artifact? Jennalee 10:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::How do you know it's not animated? 10:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Original concept art said the glowing circles rotate. I suppose you couldn't see it if they just spun like, clockwise/anticlockwise just from a screen but you'd see the bits in more interesting positions if they spun like you'd spin a coin <.< Jennalee 10:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::The three glyphs and the outer circle are supposed to rotate. It looks pretty nice imo... J Striker 12:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's probably going to be the most popular new accessory for tiny blonde buns Obsidian Armor Chaos Gloves monks. 12:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'd rather have something with more substance. Can't blame them though - after perfect stats for whatever it is you want from an item (not hard), it's all about the rarity/expense and/or looks. Jennalee 13:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Did anyone else think of a highly used symbol in the Phantasy Star series upon seeing this? Aethernox 21:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No, but now that you mention it... Snagretpudding 02:48, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I think the design in concept looked teh win but A-net dumbed it down, they must have cardiac arrests at the amount of work they would of had to put into it i.e not alot. The phantasy star symbol is a circle with three blobs, woo. They simply put three blobs since the concept one (three different symbols) was hella of alot better looking and coincidentally alot more complicated. Flechette 07:14, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::GG for basing your assumptions about how much effort ANet put into this based on a blurry, washed out picture... As you can see in Element E's picture below there are in fact 3 different symbols, and this can also be seen if you look closely at the picture on the item's page. This item is a fine piece of work on ANet's part, and I am personally quite satisfied with it. --Sarda The Sage 00:07, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Not familiar with Phantasy Star, but the first thing I thought of when I saw it was the Atlantean Scion (original, not Anniversary). --68.187.144.197 06:04, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::While the actual symbol is a circular line with three 'blobs', I was talking about this: http://www.gamestation.com.hk/download/wallpaper_image/pso/images/pso_02.jpg I was familiar with the symbol, and the compass' skin simply reminded me of it. Aethernox 20:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It reminds me of this... top right corner. -- -- talkpage 21:49, 19 March 2008 (UTC) couldn't we just put "all attributes" under Linked Attributes? theruon 12:05, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :You'd probably want to confirm every single one before saying that :P Jennalee 12:12, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Picture I just got one from the end UW chest, it was gold r9 energy storage. I took pics if someone wants to crop them and replace the current one. It is animated, the 3 circles in the middle spins while the outside glows slowly. http://img358.imageshack.us/img358/1948/compasszp5.jpg - IGN: Element E Has anyone confirmed the chest in dalada uplands is the only place it drops or is it that no one is providing info of where it has dropped? Got one from Zaishen Chest the other day. Tyr_CV Dye Does this dye?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:51, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Unlikely, but we don't know for certain yet. 20:09, 13 March 2008 (UTC) It does Dye --Tyr_CV :May we please upload that and display it on the article's page? 02:40, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Even better, thank you very much. 02:40, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Yes would be honored to help out. I can not get it to fully upload. Added Black to the chart. http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/5023/colorchartcelestialcompgm1.jpg :Best look in my opinion. Tyr CV 05:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC)Tyr CV ::Wonderful, a decent caster off hand skin that dyes! —♥May♥Wick♥ 10:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's awesome :D :::Now could you be so kind to see what adding silver dye to a colour does, does it make the cracks/inscription/lines on it stand out more? Because that would be great for the darker colours --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 12:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Dalada Uplands Can anyone confirm that this item can be obtained from locked chests in this area? Can't see a pick anywhere in this talk, just somebody who says he has heared rumors about it. Zaishen Every weapon skin drops from there, but policy indicates I can't, 1rv. Permission to override or something? Jamster 18:51, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I'd say it's one of the primary places it's found so leave it. Jennalee 03:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'd really prefer to keep Zaishen Chest off all weapon locations, because otherwise exceptions will start popping up and IPs will start adding Zaishen Chest to everything. Also, the UW chest is known to drop "exclusive" skins- skins that can't be found outside of the UW chest, except for the Zaishen chest- whereas Zaishen has no exclusive weapons (although it does have exclusive items, which are listed). If you feel adamantly that Zaishen Chest should be kept, I'd be willing to leave it be, but otherwise I'd really prefer it not be listed. 09:35, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::I cannot think of any skin which drops exclusively from the UW chest - all the ones i can think of which people found dropped there turned up from the Z chest also. Jennalee 09:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's what I said. But I think Talk:Zaishen Chest clears up the issue. 09:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Celestial Compass lettering Has anyone noticed that the symbols on the GW compass is significantly different than the ones on Tony's? Its really trivial, but the ones on the GW compass are repeated 4 times. I quickly cut and paste the differnt quadrants so you can see. On other notes...I wonder who made up the lettering, I really quite like it. I wonder if there is a full alphabet/font.http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a368/hyprodimus/Celestial_Compass_lettering.jpg --— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :It looks like a variation on Quenya created by Tolkien --BeeD 12:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think it looks anything like that at all. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:05, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hence I said variation --BeeD 13:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::A variation of something has to in some way either resemble the original or at least have something that can be seen as an addition or subtraction from the original. The lettering around the edge of this looks so different to the Quenya text that there's really no easy comparison between them at all. (oh, it's fine that it reminds you of it, I just dislike your use of "variation" because that asserts it as being derivative) Ezekiel [Talk] 14:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::It's certainly possible that Quenya is an inspiration for it, given its flowing script. Admittedly there are elements of some sort of hieroglyphic (not necessarily Egyptian) script in it too. I had a dig around for various other sorts of runic/hieroglyphic script. From Scandanavian runes to Mayan and Egyptian hieroglyphs, but none of those really match. Some of it even looks like the runic inscriptions that are used in Warhammer 40K Eldar runes. Bit of a stretch perhaps. --BeeD 02:14, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::it really doesn't resemble quenya at all. 08:09, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Lol @ Template box. The only attributes not listed are Air and Inspiration :P --Macros 21:50, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :*I'm adding Air Magic to the list : -- Fexghadi 21:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::And with that (AHHH FRENCH!)... I think we can safely assume that there's an Inspiration one, so let's just say "all caster attributes" --Gimmethegepgun 21:44, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, I just took it off from a french guru-equivalent site to contribute here :$ hope you won't blame me for being Belgian xD -- Fexghadi 21:46, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Wait until we see/find one :P. You never know, ANet may have forgotten about it or I'm just extra cautious and pedantic Jennalee 03:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :*Finally : -- Fexghadi 23:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::w00t \o/ Jennalee 10:32, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::I just took the images, didn't drop them (would be too great ~_~) -- Fexghadi 11:13, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Bogroot's Growths my bro had this drop in bogroot's growths the other day, he didnt take a screenie tho cuz he thought it was just a piece of junk at the time The Monk Bandit 22:44, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :He sold it to the Merchant? Did he? -->Suicidal Tendencie 15:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::no, he almost did, would've if i hadnt been looking over his shoulder while he was merching tho. i mean i obviously have no proof of it dropping from there, his guildies didnt see cuz someone got a frog scepter just before him and they were too wrapped up in that. so idk if anyone would even bother listing it as a drop The Monk Bandit 01:19, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Final Fantasy X I think the artist of the off hand got the inspiration from Final Fantasy X, for those who have played it. http://ps2.ign.com/dor/objects/14008/final-fantasy-x/images/ffx_eng_006.html Ninjasks89 23:48, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Where's the "it's not a reference" thingy when you need it... BeeD 12:53, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::so this compass is a reference to everything that looks somewhat round? The Monk Bandit 18:43, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::I believe that this compass thingy may be a reference to Pokéballs. I mean, just look at the shape. And the fact that everyone LOOVES pokémon supports this theory. Backstabberu 20:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not a Freaking Reference! tbh. Also, sarcasm fails on the internet :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:26, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Phantasy Star Online Logo? If you ever played Phantasy Star Online ep. I&II the compass looks exactly like the logo for the game. Eerie, yet it would make an epic coincidence. --- Soul